every line on your face makes a beautiful maze
by thingyoulovemost
Summary: Finn gives Rachel a kitten for her birthday, and neither of them realize she's allergic, resulting in him taking care of her. Full of fluff!


**A/N This is a birthday present for McCall (civillove) that she prompted me on tumblr, so enjoy! **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

It's a beautiful sunny afternoon in Lima, Ohio as Finn makes his way to Rachel's house. He slides his hand across the wheel as his truck turns the corner, and a soft _meow_ causes him to smile and turn his head to look at his little companion in the cardboard box in the passenger seat, sticking her little paws on the edge of the box as she looks up at Finn. His next door neighbor's cat just had a litter of kittens and she couldn't keep them all, so Finn decided he'd take one to give to Rachel as another birthday present. The tiny orange cat looks like a big fuzzy cheeto with blue eyes, he decides. He really hopes Rachel likes her. He also really hopes Mr. and Mr. Berry don't kill him for not asking for permission first, but oh well.

He pulls into her driveway and shuts off the ignition, reaches over to grab the box with the kitten inside it and temporarily closes the lid so Rachel won't see her. He walks up to her front door and rings the bell, tapping his foot mindlessly as he waits. He has a key that Rachel gave him a while ago, but her dads don't know he has it so he only uses it when he knows they aren't home. He can hear her springing down the stairs, and she swings the door open with a wide smile on her face, the one she uses just for him.

"Hey baby! What are you doing here? And what's that?" she says, pointing to the box he's carrying.

"Just a belated birthday present for my favorite girl." he says, grinning slyly.

"Finn!" she chastises, "You've already gotten me plenty of presents! I hope you didn't spend any money on this." she tells him.

"Nope, didn't cost me a dime," he replies. He sets the box down lightly and says, "Go on, open it!"

"Okay!" she smiles excitedly and he bites his lip nervously, awaiting her reaction.

She lifts open the flaps of the box and gasps with delight as the little ball of fur looks up at her with its big eyes and lets out a _meow _in greeting.

"Finn! You got me a kitten?" she exclaims.

"Yeah," he says with a nervous half-smile, "Do you like her?"

"Like her? Oh Finny, I love her! She's so cute! Oh, you're just the best," she says, as she stands on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss.

He smiles into the kiss and murmurs, "So I did good, huh?"

"Yes, very good," she says softly as she kisses him again, only to be interrupted by something warm and fuzzy rubbing against her leg. She chuckles as she picks up the kitten and says, "Well hello there," then pauses. "I need to give you a name, don't I?" She looks around the room for inspiration, and her eyes settle on her worn-out copy of F. Scott Fitzgerald's _The Great Gatsby _sitting on her dining room table and the perfect name comes to her mind. "Daisy!" she exclaims. "I'll name you Daisy, like Daisy Buchanan."

Finn jokingly pouts and says, "What, not Drizzle?"

Rachel giggles at him and says, "Maybe the next pet we get we can name Drizzle, okay?"

"Okay, thanks babe," he laughs.

All of the sudden, Rachel can feel her nose getting really itchy, really fast, and her eyes start to water. She lets out a big, _achoo! _Finn looks at her, concerned, as he says, "Are you okay, Rach?"

"Yeah, I-" her sentence is interrupted by another big sneeze, and she can feel herself getting congested.

"Oh man," says Finn, "I think you're allergic; I'm so, so sorry!" he starts to apologize profusely.

"No, Finn, honey there's no way you could have known. I didn't even know, I mean I've never had any cats and I've never really been around them much so it's not your fault!" she says, adding, "It's buh bhought bhat bounts." Her nose is getting really congested now, and she can feel her pulse in her head, it's pounding so hard.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Finn continues to apologize. "Let me make it up to you, I'll make you some tea or something and go get you some Benadryl." He takes Daisy from her and strokes the kitten's head softly, his fingers rubbing the soft fur behind her ears. He'll just have to return her to his neighbor.

"Okay," she says. "Hot tea with honey and lemon sounds nice."

He leans down to kiss her forehead, which is a little clammy and feverish, causing him to frown. "Listen, I'll be right back, okay?" She nods. "Go lay down and I'll be back before you know it."

She walks up the stairs to go to her bedroom as Finn races out the door and jumps in his truck. He shifts it into gear and backs out of her driveway, cursing himself for inadvertently making Rachel sick. He feels terrible about it. He drops Daisy off at Mrs. Reid's, explaining the situation to her, which she understands completely. The elderly woman even gives Finn a batch of her famous hard candies for him to give to Rachel. Then, he stops at CVS and picks up some Benadryl for her, making sure to grab the liquid kind because he knows how much she hates taking pills.

He arrives back at her house and notices that Mr. and Mr. Berry's car isn't there, so he just lets himself in. When he knocks on her bedroom door, he can hear _Funny Girl _playing as Rachel yells for him to come in. She's laying on her bed looking completely miserable, already surrounded by a pile of tissues in the short time he's been gone. "Hey baby," he says, "I brought you some Benadryl. Oh, and Mrs. Reid gave me some candy she made to give to you."

Rachel smiles and says, "She's just the sweetest lady. And thanks, Finny. Did you get the-"

"The liquid kind?" he finishes for her, "Yep."

"Ugh, you're bhe best boyfriend eber." she smiles at him, reaching to grab another tissue to wipe her nose.

"I'm gonna go make you that tea, okay?" he starts, then says, "Wait, you should change into some sweats or something more comfortable; you look miserable."

She sits up and goes to get up when Finn stops her, saying "Baby, let me get it for you."

He walks over to her dresser and she calls over to him, "Third drawer from the top!" He pulls out the first pants and shirt he sees and tosses them to her, and as she slides the oversized _McKinley Titans _shirt over her head, he notices that it looks rather familiar.

"Hey, is that my old football t-shirt?" he asks her, grinning.

She blushes and replies, "I may or may not have taken it from your house the last time I was there.."

He chuckles softly and says, "Baby, you know you can take whatever you want, I don't care," and then adds, "Besides, they look much better on you then they do on me." He winks at her, causing her to blush again.

Finn leaves her room to go downstairs and make her some hot tea with honey and lemon, just like she requested. He only knows how to make it because she taught him a while ago, back when they first started dating. She loves to give him little cooking lessons now and then. "You never know when you might need to know how to cook vegan cookies, Finn." she told him once.

When he goes back up to her room, he sees Rachel fighting to keep her eyes open. He sets the tray down on her lap and slides in bed next to her. She snuggles into his side and sniffles as she says, "Thank you for taking care of me, baby."

"Anytime," he tells her as he kisses her hair. "I'm just sorry I had to do it in the first place, I still feel really bad."

"It's okay, Finn," she replies sleepily, the Benadryl starting to take effect. "I still lubb you." she says as she looks up at him and smiles, and takes a few sips of her tea.

"I lubb you too, Rachel." he says, teasing her slightly.

He starts to laugh softly when not two minutes later she's sound asleep on his chest, snoring loudly to the sound of Barbra singing _My Man. _


End file.
